Incomplete
by Sylae
Summary: Quatre ans après la chute de Voldemort, Harry combat au jour le jour ses démons. Mais qui est cet homme dont on lui dissimule l'identité ? Au bout de cette quête l'attendra une vérité, sa vérité.
1. Chapter 1

**Incomplete**

Disclaimer : Ai-je vraiment besoin de préciser que tout appartient à la grandiose JK Rowling ?

Note life : Fanfictionneuse en léger manque d'inspiration (et de temps surtout), j'ai jeté mon dévolu sur cet univers, dans lequel je baigne pourtant depuis bien longtemps! Première fanfiction sur Harry Potter donc, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira... Bonne lecture !

* * *

_S__a vue se brouillait, son regard se perdait dans l'obscurité… Il oublia l'humidité sous ses fesses aux os saillants, l'odeur âcre de la pourriture, ce ricanement aigu, qui résonnait dans le cachot, lui vrillant la boîte crânienne… Son torse nu, écorché, s'affaissa contre la pierre froide, alors qu'il se sentait chaviré, échoué sur une plage de douleur. L'onde de souffrance, qui l'avait percuté de plein fouet, se disséminait dans tout son organisme. Craquement. Hurlement. Larmes salées sur ses joues. Habitude. _

_Ses paupières tombèrent, et il oublia la noirceur. Des étincelles dansèrent sous ses paupières closes, synchronisées avec le bourdonnement de ses oreilles. Isolement sensoriel. Il ne sentait plus rien. Ni sa main posée sur sa cuisse broyée, ni son autre main abandonnée à terre, paume tournée vers le plafond, son ciel depuis une succession de semaines. Puis, quelque chose se glissa entre ses doigts ouverts. _

_Sa peau, avide d'un autre contact que la pierre dure et glaciale, sentit la rugosité du bois taillé, les rainures dans le bois usé… Une baguette. Sa baguette, qu'il avait crue disparue, brisée, réduite en cendres. _

_Un souffle chaud contre sa joue, des doigts qui s'entremêlent aux siens, et qui lève son bras, sa baguette. La douleur est reléguée au second plan ; il se sent en sécurité, désormais. Il est là, tout près, le revigorant de sa chaleur, de ses paroles, de son contact. _

_« Harry… »_

_Il doit se concentrer, il doit finir. Son bras est maintenu en l'air, il sent à peine la baguette entre ses doigts, et use de ses dernières réserves de haine pour lancer l'Avada Kedavra. La lueur magique, vive, lui brûle les rétines. Lorsqu'il entrouvre les yeux, il jette à peine un œil au cadavre, sacrifice de toute une adolescence. Il enfouit la tête contre le torse, et il sent l'homme le serrer contre lui, dans une étreinte berçante… _

Et Harry ouvrit les yeux, baigné de sueur. Une vague de douleur le submergea, et il serra les dents. A tâtons, il chercha à atteindre sa cuisse raide, qui l'élançait. Il s'efforça de rester immobile, attendant que la tétanie s'estompe. Inspirer, expirer, longuement. Calmer les palpitations de son cœur. Laisser s'évanouir la douleur. Il avait envie de pleurer. De chialer, de crier, d'appeler. Son autre main se crispa sur les draps humides, dans un assaut désespéré.

Il attendit une, deux, trois minutes. La douleur finit par cesser, ne laissant qu'une vague courbature. Harry remua la jambe engourdie, puis se leva avec précaution. Sur le bord du lit, il se passa une main sur le visage, et se surprit à y essuyer quelques larmes disperses. Il se tourna vers Ginny, s'assurant qu'elle dormait toujours. Quelques rais de lumière filtraient à travers les persiennes, éclairant ses cheveux roux étalés sur l'oreiller. Rassuré par sa respiration lente et régulière, il se leva doucement et sortit de la chambre, en boitant légèrement. Il prit la direction de la cuisine, et se prépara machinalement un thé.

Elle était là, ce matin. La dépression.

Il enfila un pull, comme si cela pouvait le préserver du froid qui l'habitait.

Assis à la table de la cuisine, il but une gorgée de son breuvage brûlant, le regard vague. Il repensa à l'entraînement de Quidditch d'avant-hier, où un de ses jeunes lui avaient demandé ce qu'il avait ressenti en tuant Voldemort, il y avait de cela quelques années. Maudit élève, maudite question, maudit souvenir, maudit rêve. Cela faisait une semaine qu'il se sentait bien, et voilà que ce matin, tout revenait.

Car le jour de sa « victoire », comme tous les jours où il avait subi la guerre, vécu l'enfer, il était seul. Et même si son subconscient essayait de rendre ses souvenirs moins pénibles dans son sommeil, sous la forme de cet inconnu sans visage, à chaque réveil, c'était cette solitude à laquelle Harry était confronté.

La journée commençait souvent ainsi. Avec ce vide, ce creux dans sa poitrine, dans ses pensées, dans sa vie. Cela avait commencé insidieusement, l'année dernière, puis cette sensation s'était renouvelée, multipliée, avait foisonné dans son quotidien, jusqu'à occuper plus de la moitié de sa semaine. On le disait maussade, distrait, désintéressé. Dans ces moments-là, il avait l'impression de sombrer, de couler à pic, dans un étau glacé. Et pourtant, il était au milieu du salon, au milieu du terrain de Quidditch, au milieu du lit conjugal, là où tout homme normal s'épanouissait. Mais il n'était pas normal. Il n'avait jamais été normal, et il ne le serait jamais.

Il avait consulté de nombreux psychiatres, qui lui avaient diagnostiqué tour à tour un syndrome du survivant, une maniaco-dépression, une dépression, et quelques autres troubles dont il avait oublié le nom. Avec son histoire, propice aux fractures psychologiques, chacun y trouvait son compte. Hermione l'avait finalement orienté vers une psychologue de son cru, et l'avait sauvé de la flopée d'antidépresseurs. Il ne savait pas bien s'il devait lui en être reconnaissant, mais en sa qualité de médicomage, elle devait savoir ce qu'elle faisait.

Un léger crissement dans l'escalier. Harry reconnut la démarche aérienne de sa femme, accompagnée du froissement caractéristique de la robe de chambre qu'on referme contre les assauts de l'hiver. Elle avança jusqu'à lui, pieds nus sur le carrelage froid, et l'entoura de ses deux bras, postée derrière le canapé. Sa chevelure soyeuse dégringola le long de son torse, alors qu'elle effleurait sa joue râpeuse de ses lèvres roses. Il ferma les yeux, s'imprégnant de son odeur fleurie, qui le confortait tant. Mais pas aujourd'hui ; pas dans ces jours-là. Il était déçu, frustré, sans qu'il ne sache expliquer pourquoi.

Ginny fit le tour du canapé, et s'assit contre son mari. Sa tête trouva sa place dans le creux de son épaule, plus prononcé qu'avant : les huit kilos qu'Harry avaient perdus depuis l'an dernier étaient palpables. Elle glissa sa main dans la sienne, gelée :

- Ca va ?

- Ca va.

Mais elle savait que ça n'allait pas. Harry s'était levé trop tôt pour un week-end, il s'était agité toute la nuit, son pyjama respirait la sueur, à peine sec, et il y avait cette lueur, ce regard perdu dans le vague, cette absence de sourire. Ginny reconnaissait les symptômes, pour les avoir vus déliter progressivement leur couple, dégrader la vie, la santé de son Harry. Mais les huit derniers jours, où Harry avait été dans une bonne phase, lui avaient permise de se reconstruire des réserves de patience, de force, et d'espoir. Ils pouvaient surmonter cela : ils s'aimaient.

- Ca a été le match, hier ? Tu es rentré tard.

Elle lui caressa le bras, adoucissant le reproche sous-jacent. Harry se sentit quelque peu coupable, pourtant sa voix ne flancha pas lorsqu'il mentit :

- Les jeunes voulaient « fêter ça ». On a gagné 200 à 75.

- Félicitations, chéri ! Tu devais être heureux que tes entraînements portent ses fruits.

- Très satisfait : ils ont beaucoup de potentiel. Je pense qu'on peut espérer la finale en fin d'année.

« Fêter ça » ? Bien sûr, son équipe avait fêté la victoire au Pré-au-lard, dans un pub à l'ambiance festive et universitaire, à trinquer aux bières-au-beurre et à chanter des airs paillards à tue-tête. Mais il n'était resté qu'une demi-heure, avant de les laisser entre étudiants, heureux comme des coqs. Réchauffé par quelques verres, il avait erré dans les rues animées de Pré-au-lard, se laissant porter par ses pas. Il n'était rentré que quelques heures plus tard, lorsqu'il fût certain que Ginny serait endormie. C'était plus facile que de refuser ses avances physiques, comme dans la matinée.

Non pas qu'il n'aimait pas faire l'amour. Il aimait caresser sa peau douce, l'effeuiller lentement, plonger dans les abîmes de sa féminité, entendre sa respiration s'emballer, planter son regard dans ses pupilles dilatées par le plaisir, regarder son visage s'abandonner, sentir son corps onduler sous lui, dans une danse sensuelle… Mais il y avait eu cette excellente soirée un peu plus tôt dans la semaine, dans ce restaurant romantique, avec ces quelques bouteilles de vin, et les yeux pétillants de Ginny, auxquels il ne pouvait rien refuser… Et le mot « enfant » s'était glissé, il ne savait plus comment, dans la conversation.

L'idée les avait enthousiasmés, séduits, excités. Ils avaient fait l'amour dans l'entrée, avec une passion décuplée, sans avoir pu atteindre la chambre, et s'étaient assoupis cinq minutes plus tard, transportés par la perspective de ce changement.

Un enfant. Leur bébé.

Quelle folie.

Dès le lendemain matin, Harry avait regretté cette discussion, cette décision hâtive, cette étreinte non protégée. Mais lorsque Ginny s'était réveillée, les yeux étincelants, le teint éclatant, le sourire rayonnant, et qu'elle s'était blottie contre celui qu'elle considérait déjà comme le père de ses enfants, il n'eut pas le courage de revenir en arrière. Peut-être était-elle déjà enceinte…

Il n'était pas prêt pour ça. C'était ce qu'il avait dit à sa psychologue, mais il fallait toujours qu'elle aille plus loin dans les réflexions :

_- Alors, pourquoi ne pas commencer par lui dire ça ? _

_- Elle ne comprendra pas. _

_- Comprenez-vous vous-même ? _

_- Je crois que…_

_Son regard se perdit dans la contemplation d'un tableau suspendu dans le cabinet, qui représentait un paysage montagnard aux pentes douces. Les herbes peintes étaient ballottées de gauche à droite par une légère brise, et il devinait au loin deux enfants pique-niquant sous un pommier. _

_Deux enfants insouciants._

_- Je crois que je ne veux pas élever un enfant dans mon monde. _

_- Vous avez rendu ce monde meilleur, pourtant. Vous l'avez sauvé de son pire détracteur, il y a quelques années maintenant. _

_- Mais Voldemort fait partie de mon monde. _

_Il vit la jeune femme tressaillir à l'évocation de son nom. La communauté s'était relevée, mais elle n'oublierait jamais. Il était difficile d'effacer la crainte de la vie des gens. _

_- Je ne vis pas dans le passé, Mlle Roswelld. J'ai tourné la page de cette époque. Mais cette guerre, elle fait partie de moi. Je l'ai vécue, je l'ai menée, je l'ai achevée. Elle m'a façonnée. Et je pense peut-être que quelqu'un qui a été façonné ainsi n'a rien à apporter à un enfant. _

_- Dans ce cas, expliquez-lui, et écoutez ce qu'elle a à vous dire. Ginny a vécu la guerre à vos côtés. _

_- Personne ne l'a vécu comme moi. _

Personne ne l'avait vécu comme lui. Il avait été seul, seul face à sa peur, face à sa mort. Pour les préserver, il avait dû écarter une à une les personnes qu'il aimait de sa croisade, pas à pas. Aurait-il pu décemment amener quelqu'un à l'épreuve ultime, dans ce cachot de l'enfer, le regarder se tordre de douleur et hurler pendant des heures, à ses côtés ? Il ne regrettait rien. Il avait payé le prix, pour que Ron, Hermione, Ginny, et les autres, puissent conserver une part d'innocence. Pour avoir épargné ses amis, il payait encore le prix, des années plus tard, comme un effet boomerang. Heureusement, ceux-ci étaient là pour lui.

Sentant son absence, Ginny se pressa contre lui, rappelant sa présence. Il déposa un baiser sur ses cheveux, resserrant son bras autour de son corps frêle. Ils contemplèrent, en silence, le soleil éclairer cette nouvelle journée. Ginny poussa un soupir d'aise :

- Bientôt deux ans, Harry. Tu te souviens ?

- Comme si c'était hier.

Il se souvenait Ginny, somptueuse et si femme, dans sa robe blanche, avançant vers l'autel. Il se souvenait les vœux échangés, le bonheur qui gonflait son cœur, palpitant dans sa poitrine, les sourires de ses amis, sa famille resserrée par ce nouveau lien, par cette alliance dorée autour de l'annulaire de la plus jeune Weasley. Il n'y avait pas eu une seule ombre au tableau. Il était heureux, à cette époque. Un an et demi après la mort de Voldemort, il se sentait vivre, après tant de mois passés dans le flou, à se réadapter à la vie quotidienne, à trouver sa place.

Il avait eu droit à une année de mariage heureuse, avant que progressivement, le mal-être ne s'installe.

Mais Ginny était toujours là, bienveillante, l'accrochant au quotidien, à la vie. Profitant de ses bons jours, et le soutenant dans ses mauvais.

- Tu as quelque chose à faire, aujourd'hui ?

- Je voulais aller passer un peu de temps avec Ron, en fin de matinée.

Il n'en avait plus très envie, mais il ne fallait pas qu'il reste enfermé toute la journée. Ginny sembla déçue, mais n'émit aucune objection.

Il aurait pu utiliser la poudre de cheminette pour se rendre chez Ron, mais il se força à marcher pour prendre l'air. Le ciel était voilé, retirant quelques degrés à une température déjà basse ; la météo annonçait de la neige en début de semaine prochaine. Comme à chaque hiver, il se remémora la façon dont Hedwige se fondait dans le parc enneigé de Poudlard, et son cœur se serra au souvenir de sa chouette tomber en piquée, les plumes ébouriffées, frappée par un sort en plein vol. Il se démena pour chasser ses mauvaises pensées, et défila devant les maisons, les boutiques, pendant une trentaine de minutes, avant de s'arrêter devant une petite maison aux volets bordeaux.

Ron lui ouvrit immédiatement, l'ayant guetté par la fenêtre. Il le débarrassa de son manteau :

- Alors, qu'est-ce qu'il y a de si important ? demanda-t-il de but en blanc, intrigué.

- C'est bientôt notre anniversaire de mariage, avec Ginny.

- Et tu cherches une idée ? C'est pas à moi qu'il faut demander ça ! Avec moi, tu vas boire des bières, regarder des matchs de Quidditch… Pour ces histoires, faut s'adresser à Hermione !

Harry sourit devant la panique de son ami. Il lui agrippa l'épaule, ce qui eut pour effet de le faire taire:

- Je ne comptais pas sur toi, Ron.

- Ah, fit-il, pantois.

- J'ai déjà une idée et j'aurais besoin de ton aide. J'aimerais réaliser un album-souvenir, et je sais que vous avez beaucoup de photos qui pourraient m'être utile. Je peux m'en servir ?

- Bien sûr, sourit Ron avec une tape amicale. Toutes les photos sont en haut, dans le grenier. Viens avec moi.

Ron conduisit Harry dans le couloir qui menait à la cuisine, et fit apparaître un escalier suspendu d'un coup de baguette. Il monta les marches à sa suite et baissa la tête pour éviter une poutre, avant de contempler la pièce de dimension moyenne qui leur servait à entreposer. Une fenêtre ovale laissait entrer assez de lumière pour éclairer les vingtaines de cartons déposés. Ron s'apprêtait à déballer une malle, lorsque le téléphone sonna en bas :

- Ca doit être Hermione, je reviens.

- Pas de problème.

Harry parcourut la salle du regard, évaluant les cartons qui pourrait l'intéresser. La sonnerie cessa, et il entendit la voix lointaine de son ami répondre ; les quelques mots prononcés lui permirent de déduire qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'Hermione à l'autre bout du fil. Il se désintéressa de la conversation téléphonique, et s'avança vers la malle que Ron lui avait indiquée. Il écarta quelques lettres écrites à la plume, des invitations évènementielles, et dégota plusieurs ensembles de photographies.

Il mit de côté la première série de clichés, souvenirs du mariage de Bill et Fleur, dans laquelle il avait trouvé de beaux tirages de Ginny entourée de sa famille. La seconde série concernait leur mariage, et il sourit devant cette version de lui plus jeune, plus épanouie, qui narguait l'objectif, un bras passé autour de la taille fine de Ginny. Cela faisait bien longtemps qu'il n'éprouvait plus cette insouciance, cette confiance en l'avenir qu'il arborait alors. Il éprouva un pincement au cœur devant ce bonheur évanoui, et préféra passer au troisième paquet de photos. C'est en le parcourant qu'une photo retint son attention.

Elle n'avait rien de sensationnel. Elle était coincée entre un cliché de lui avec Hermione dans sa robe de mariée, et un autre de Ron entouré de ses parents et de ses frères. Et pourtant, il cessa de feuilleter le paquet, et la scruta, s'attendant à tout moment à ce qu'elle lui révèle quelque chose. Il observa la photo, balaya ses souvenirs, passa sa mémoire en revue, mais impossible de se rappeler.

Il était excentré de la scène, debout, une coupe de champagne à la main. De temps à autre, il posait une main sur l'avant-bras de son interlocuteur, dans un geste curieusement intimiste. C'était ce dernier qui intriguait Harry : il ne connaissait pas cette personne. L'homme le dépassait de cinq bons centimètres, et avait au moins le double de son âge. Aucune émotion ne transparaissait sur son visage ; au milieu de cette foule réjouie, il contrastait par son sérieux. Il ressemblait à un Auror, ou bien à un garde du corps, tout de noir vêtu.

Pourtant, Harry se voyait discuter avec lui, lui sourire, provoquer le contact. A bien regarder, il distingua ses propres traits tirés, fatigués, même s'il semblait sincèrement heureux d'être là. Et il se souvenait en avoir été heureux. Il se souvenait les promesses d'éternité, le bouquet lancé, la piste de danse occupée jusque tard dans la nuit; mais rien sur cet homme. Il secoua la tête, et se frotta les yeux. Même si sa coupe de champagne était à peine entamée sur la photographie, il pouvait très bien avoir bu un peu plus que de raison, et avoir oublier cette discussion par la suite. Mais cette proximité ? Cet homme n'était pas un étranger.

Il allait passer à autre chose quand les pas de Ron résonnèrent dans son dos. Il s'agenouilla à ses côtés, d'un air las :

- Encore ma mère ! Il faut faire ceci, faire cela… Je ne vis plus sous son toit depuis presque trois ans !

Laissant là ses protestations, il se saisit d'un paquet de photographies qu'Harry avait mis de côté, et le parcourut, un vague souvenir aux lèvres face aux souvenirs soulevés. Harry en profita pour lui tendre l'objet de sa curiosité :

- Tu peux me dire qui c'est ? Impossible de mettre un nom sur ce visage.

Lorsqu'il eut la photo entre les mains, Harry remarqua tout de suite la crispation soudaine de ses doigts en travers de l'image. Intrigué, il leva les yeux vers son visage, et surprit les yeux écarquillés, les lèvres pincées, le teint pâle de son ami. Ron avait eu la même expression livide et paniquée lorsqu'il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait oublié l'anniversaire d'Hermione l'an dernier. Mais pourquoi cette réaction maintenant ?

Ron buta sur ses mots :

- C'est… Je crois que… Très certainement un ami d'Hermione, je ne le connais que de vue.

Mais Ron n'avait jamais été doué pour mentir. Ses joues se colorèrent d'un rose vif, et il évita le regard d'Harry. Il recouvrit la photo, comme s'il ne voulait pas qu'Harry ne la fixe encore ne serait-ce que quelques secondes.

- Et il était à ton mariage ? Curieux.

- J'avais autre chose à penser ce jour-là, répondit-il abruptement. Par contre, j'aime bien cette photo, enchaîna-t-il d'une voix nerveuse.

Harry fit comme s'il avait été distrait, et ils firent une première sélection pour l'album. Mais avant de partir, dès que Ron eut le dos tourné, il s'appropria la photographie mystérieuse et la glissa dans sa poche de revers, cédant à l'impulsion. Déjà, sa curiosité le sortait de son apathie.

* * *

Fin du premier chapitre! Je suis d'accord, pas de vrai suspens pour nous quant à la mystérieuse identité... J'espère que ça vous a donné envie de lire la suite.. ? Dans une semaine !

xx


	2. Chapter 2

Le front en sueur, Harry éclaira les étagères de la bibliothèque d'un Lumos, et fit défiler sa baguette pour rechercher un ouvrage mineur de Quidditch. Il le saisit d'une main moite, et se prit un pied de table dans le genou en cherchant à s'asseoir précipitamment. Il retint un cri de douleur, tandis que l'onde de choc remontait dans sa cuisse récalcitrante. La souffrance calma ses hardiesses, et il s'assit en boitillant. Une fois installé, il ouvrit le livre à la page 165 : le cliché volé était toujours là, coincé entre deux feuilles.

Il réajusta ses lunettes, et se pencha, jusqu'à avoir le nez sur la photo. A n'en pas douter, c'était bien le visage qu'il venait de voir dans son rêve. En soi, ce n'était pas surprenant : ce visage inconnu l'intriguait, il était normal d'en rêver cette nuit. Mais c'était le contexte qui intriguait Harry.

Harry s'était retrouvé projeté dans la salle commune, attablée à la longue table des Gryffondors, aux couleurs rouge et or. Elle était encore plus impressionnante que dans ses souvenirs mais la nostalgie influençait très certainement ce sentiment. En face de lui, Ron et Hermione se chamaillaient, une de leurs disputes qui faisait déjà d'eux un couple avant l'heure. Harry se souvenait de cette dispute, aussi futile était-elle. Il se souvenait aussi Ginny, à côté de lui, qui était encore rouge d'avoir malencontreusement touché sa main en voulant se servir du pain. Tout ce rêve ressemblait à une scène toute droite surgie du passé, de sa cinquième ou peut-être sixième année.

Il leva les yeux vers la table des professeurs, et aperçut Dumbledore. Son cœur se serra, tandis que ses yeux gris le scrutaient derrière ses lunettes en demi-lune. Il fut tenté de se lever, d'aller l'informer du futur… mais il se rappela que ce n'était qu'un rêve, et que tout cela serait vain ; qu'à son réveil, son mentor serait toujours mort. Alors il sourit au vieillard, qui le lui rendit, sans se douter de sa mort prochaine.

Et c'est là qu'il le vit.

A deux sièges du directeur, le maintien impeccable, l'homme mangeait, sans y mettre d'appétit. Il ne parlait pas à ses collègues, malgré l'animation qui régnait à la table. Son visage était légèrement flou, comme si Harry ne portait pas ses lunettes ; mais il les portait, et tout le reste du rêve était net. Il distinguait des cheveux noirs corbeaux, un nez un peu bosselé, un teint cireux. Mais il en était convaincu : c'était lui. Plus que ses yeux, son intuition le lui disait.

Il entendit le rire de Luna, quelques places plus loin.

Et les souvenirs s'entremêlèrent, s'entrechoquèrent.

Un cri scinda l'air, et Poudlard disparut. Harry était toujours assis, au milieu d'un champ de bataille, le corps de Luna étendu devant lui. Ses yeux le brûlaient, et sa main était crispée sur le bras inerte de son amie. Il revivait cette douleur. Et cette haine sourde, au creux de lui ; celle qui lui avait permis de tenir face aux tortures, d'essuyer les humiliations.

Et qui n'avait pourtant pas suffi : il avait fallu ce bras pour soutenir le sien, cet encouragement dans le creux de son oreille, pour lancer l'ultime Avada Kedavra.

Un éclair vert l'avait aveuglé, et Harry s'était réveillé en sursaut, désorienté. Il s'était redressé dans le lit, le souffle court, les images fourmillant dans sa tête. Et il était descendu s'assurer qu'il avait bien rêvé de l'homme de la photographie : difficile de le certifier, mais la ressemblante était troublante. Mais pourquoi avoir rêvé de lui à la table des professeurs ? Pourquoi son esprit aurait-il fait cette assimilation ? Il devait y avoir un lien.

Harry étudia l'homme plus attentivement. Il comprit ce qui l'avait fait douter à son réveil : les cheveux ébène, coupés court sur l'image, étaient mi-longs dans son rêve. Et c'est ce qui renforçait son intuition : c'était plus qu'un simple rêve. Comme une scène tirée du passé, mais qui n'apparaissait pas à son cerveau conscient.

Sur la photographie, il se voyait partager quelques réflexions avec l'inconnu, et devinait de temps en temps un mince sourire étirer les lèvres fines de ce dernier. Le verre d'Harry était vide, contrastant avec la coupe à peine entamée de son homologue. Ce détail, son maintien rigide et ses yeux alertes trahissaient sa vigilance. Son costume était élégant, à priori taillé sur mesure : il devait être de classe aisée. Plutôt bel homme, si on faisait abstraction de la dureté de ses traits. Son visage avait du caractère, et il semblait entretenir son corps. D'ailleurs, les gens autour lui lançaient fréquemment des regards à la dérobée. Il n'était pas surpris : il y avait quelque chose d'intriguant chez cet homme, qui attisait la curiosité. Etait-ce qui l'avait poussé à aller lui parler, encouragé par la boisson ? Ils semblaient pourtant se connaître. Mais où, comment ? Impossible de se souvenir !

Frustré, Harry se prit la tête entre les mains. Il était épuisé, et pourtant, il était là, au beau milieu de la nuit, incapable de faire abstraction de ce visage. Brusquement, il se leva : il fallait qu'il en ait le cœur net.

Rangeant la photo dans sa cachette, il grimpa au grenier, et sortit l'album de sa promo à Poudlard. Au fil des pages se succédait des photographies animées de classe, d'équipes de Quidditch, de fêtes… Il fit défiler les clichés, s'attardant sur les visages adultes. Aucune trace du visage inconnu, mais il fut interpellé par deux pages blanches. Il posa l'album sur ses genoux, le regard vague. Un hululement de chouette troubla le silence environnant, tandis qu'il étudiait le bien fondé de ses soupçons. Pourquoi se monter la tête devant ce qui, selon toute probabilité, s'avérait être une malencontreuse coïncidence ?

Il referma l'album, troublé. Pourquoi quelqu'un aurait-il pris la tête d'effacer deux photos de son album de promo ? C'était de la folie. Et pourtant… Ces pages ne devraient pas être blanches. Quand il l'avait reçu, elles ne l'étaient pas, c'était une certitude. Et il y avait un moyen simple de le vérifier.

La porte s'ouvrit au deuxième coup de sonnette. A la vue de son visiteur, Neville ne put masquer sa surprise :

- Harry ?

- Bonjour, Neville. Je passais dans le coin, j'en profite pour te rendre visite.

- Bien sûr, entre !

Il s'écarta, et débarrassa son ami de son manteau. Ils s'installèrent dans la cuisine aux couleurs coquettes, probablement choisie par la femme de Neville. Harry engagea la conversation :

- Alors, quoi de neuf ?

- Et bien, Helena est enceinte d'un mois. Je vais être père, annonça-t-il, manifestement encore halluciné.

- Félicitations ! se réjouit sincèrement Harry, bien que cette nouvelle fasse renaître ses propres inquiétudes quant à sa possible paternité.

- Oui, c'est fantastique… et un peu flippant.

- Je t'imagine tout à fait père, tu sais.

- Oui… Et toi, tout va bien, avec Ginny ? Des nouvelles de Ron et Hermione ?

- Tout ce petit monde va bien. Aucune nouvelle ne peut rivaliser avec ce que tu viens de m'annoncer ! C'est bientôt mon anniversaire de mariage. Deux ans.

- Je me souviens. Je n'avais pas eu le cran d'inviter Helena à votre mariage. Sacrée fête !

- Pour l'occasion, je voulais faire un album photo à Ginny, pour retracer notre vie amoureuse. Elle adore les souvenirs. Je voulais des photos datant de Poudlard, mais impossible de mettre la main sur mon album de promo. Tu l'as toujours ?

- Oui, bien sûr ! Je vais le chercher tout de suite.

- Super, merci !

Mais Neville avait déjà disparu dans le couloir. Il revint trois minutes plus tard, avec l'objet des convoitises d'Harry. La gorge sèche, ce dernier se retint d'aller fébrilement aux pages qui l'intéressaient. Il le remercia encore une fois, et feuilleta le livre, faisant mine de s'intéresser aux clichés. Jusqu'au moment de la délivrance.

Il resta quelques instants, ébahi. L'évidence était là, sous ses yeux. Le même visage, encadré par des cheveux mi-longs auburn, mais plus sinistre, plus… méchant. Les jeunes adultes se donnaient des coups de coudes taquins, faisaient des œillades au photographe, tandis que l'homme demeurait immobile, les bras croisés, manifestement forcé de poser. C'était un professeur. Son professeur, comme en témoignait sa présence parmi les élèves.

Voyant qu'Harry s'attardait, Neville sembla saisi d'un malaise :

- Harry…

Sans écouter, le cœur battant, Harry alla directement à l'endroit où se situait sa deuxième page blanche. Et bingo. Le même visage le narguait, posant au centre des Serpentards, affichant un air hautain et prétentieux. Il sentit la sueur perler dans son dos. Bien qu'il menait ces investigations, il n'avait jamais écarté la théorie de la coïncidence. Mais voilà que tout se renforçait vers une direction inconnue, dont –il s'en rendait compte à présent- il avait peur. Il se sentait soudainement conscient d'un piège qui remontait à plus loin.

- Qui est cet homme ? demanda-t-il, la voix rauque.

Neville sembla se ratatiner dans sa chaise. Il avala sa salive, avant de répondre avec le peu de prestance qui lui restait :

- C'était notre professeur de potions à Poudlard.

Harry chercha dans sa mémoire, mais ne trouva aucun souvenir précis. Mais cela expliquerait pourquoi il l'avait vu attabler avec les professeurs dans son rêve-souvenir.

- Pourquoi tout le monde évite de l'évoquer ?

- Parce qu'il a été mêlé à des histoires sordides avec Tu-Sais-Qui.

- Quelles histoires ?

Les mains rouges de Neville se nouèrent frénétiquement sur la table, et il fuit son regard :

- Ce n'est pas à moi de te raconter tout ça, Harry.

- Comment s'appelle-t-il ? demanda-t-il fébrilement.

- Je ne suis pas mêlé à ça, protesta-t-il en se levant brusquement.

- A quoi ?

- Harry, sors d'ici.

- Quoi ?

- Pars d'ici.

Sa voix était ferme, malgré sa panique manifeste. Il se cogna contre le coin du plan de cuisine, et perdit son sang-froid :

- Merde ! Harry, je suis désolé, mais tu dois t'en aller !

Ebahi, Harry demeura quelques secondes figé, avant de se lever tout aussi vivement. Il attrapa son manteau d'un geste énervé, le jeta sur ses épaules tout en se dirigeant à grand pas vers la sortie. Les épaules abattues, Neville demeura dans la cuisine, les yeux baissés et les joues écarlates, et sursauta lorsque la porte claqua derrière son ami.

* * *

Quelqu'un révélera-t-il enfin à Harry le nom de ce -oh, mystérieux!- inconnu ?

Réponse la semaine prochaine!

Merci à tout ceux qui suivent, et aux revieweurs ;)


	3. Chapter 3

L'esprit tourbillonnant de colère, Harry marchait droit devant lui, à grandes enjambées. Il finit par se laisser tomber sur un banc, le froid lui mordant le visage, encore secoué par son échange avec Neville. Pourquoi tant de mystères ? Que savait Neville ? Pourquoi ne se souvenait-il pas de cet homme, qui avait été son professeur de potions et à priori était lié à Voldemort ? Il lui fallait savoir qui il était, pour commencer. Et si Hermione lui avait bien appris quelque chose, c'était qu'on trouvait toutes les informations à la bibliothèque.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été aussi actif. Sa dépression limitait le plus souvent sa vie physique et sociale, et il était surpris par son énergie, qu'il arrivait la plupart du temps tout juste à manifester pour les entraînements de Quiddditch. Il était fatigué, courbaturé, sa douleur à la cuisse droite se réveillait, mais rien n'aurait pu l'arrêter, et cette sensation le grisait.

Avec une énergie nouvelle, il transplana devant la bibliothèque municipale. Il entra dans la prestigieuse bâtisse, et se dirigea vers le serveur de données. Il fit appel à ses souvenirs, pour se remémorer son utilisation, qui s'avéra très intuitive. Il posa les mains de part et d'autre de ce qui ressemblait à une boule de cristal, et articula silencieusement les mots-clés de sa recherche : « Professeur de potions, Poudlard, Voldemort ». Les deux premiers termes flottèrent dans la boule, puis s'évanouirent et l'ensemble prit une teinte rouge, signifiant qu'il n'y avait aucune référence correspondante. Harry se traita mentalement d'idiot, et réitéra : « Professeur de potion, Poudlard, Seigneur des Ténèbres ». Cette fois-ci, tout s'afficha, disparut dans un brouillard bleu, et les références des ouvrages apparurent. Harry les nota scrupuleusement, l'estomac noué d'impatience. Il se dirigea vers la section indiquée, qui correspondait aux archives de journaux.

Les archives se situaient dans un angle de la bibliothèque, occupant une salle entière. L'odeur caractéristique de papier journal lui flatta les narines lorsqu'il entra. Il se mit en quête des journaux qui l'intéressait. Il ne mit pas plus de dix minutes à les réunir : bien qu'ils fussent nombreux, leurs dates de parution étaient concomitantes. Il posa un tas considérable sur une table isolée, et s'attela à sa tâche.

Il n'eut pas à chercher longtemps : le fameux visage trônait en première page d'un des journaux, datant d'il y a trois ans, à peine un mois après la mort de Voldemort. Le titre était racoleur : « _Severus Rogue bientôt jugé coupable ?_ ». Les yeux alertes, Harry survola les premières lignes de l'article, jusqu'à parvenir à un passage intéressant :

_Le procureur en charge de l'affaire regrette de ne pouvoir lever les parts d'ombre dans l'histoire de Severus Rogue. Difficile, en effet, de se fier à un homme arborant avec tant d'arrogance la marque des Ténèbres sur son bras, ceci depuis des dizaines d'années. L'accusé se targue, sans afficher la moindre émotion au jury et à la cour, d'avoir été l'espion d'Albus Dumbledore dans les rangs du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Mais sans aucune preuve concrète, et étant donné l'assassinat de l'illustre directeur de Poudlard de la main même de l'accusé, l'avocat de la défense peine à étayer cette ligne de défense. Demain, Harry Potter sera appelé à la barre pour témoigner, sortant de son hôpital de convalescence pour le procès…._

Harry prit le journal du lendemain, et rechercha fébrilement l'article concernant son soi-disant appel à la barre. Maintenant qu'il le lisait, il lui sembla vaguement qu'il avait déjà témoigné dans un tribunal mais les circonstances étaient flous… Le cœur battant, il vit sa photo encadrée au milieu de l'article. Ses cheveux étaient longs, et ses joues fraîchement rasées : il se souvenait l'irréalité qu'il avait ressenti devant le miroir de la salle de bain, tenant son rasoir pour la première fois depuis la prise de pouvoir de Voldemort. Il s'était regardé, se demandant qui il allait retrouver sous cette barbe hirsute… Après près de six mois de cavale à la recherche des Horcruxes, et un mois passé à croupir dans sa propre urine au fin fond des cachots de Voldemort, il avait oublié les gestes élémentaires du quotidien.

Il se voyait sur la photo, faire de grands gestes, porter la voix, vraisemblablement en train d'exprimer son mécontentement. La légende confirma cette impression : « _Harry Potter défend avec hargne le cas de Severus Rogue_ ». Vraiment ? Pour quelle raison, sur quel fondement, avait-il proclamé l'innocence de l'ex Mangemort ? Et surtout, pourquoi n'en avait-il aucun souvenir ?

Il parcourut l'article, puis les autres, essayant de reprendre l'ordre chronologique. Une heure plus tard, il revenait au présent, l'esprit confus, croulant sous les révélations. Les faits, tels que la presse les relatait, lui donnaient la sensation que tout un pan de sa vie lui échappait. D'après ce qu'il avait lu, le dénommé Severus Rogue avait ramené un Harry Potter à bout de force au monde sorcier, annonçant la chute du Seigneur des Ténèbres. Par la suite, il fut écroué pour les motifs d'accusation suivants : mangemort et bras droit de Voldemort, meurtres avec préméditation –notamment sur la personne d'Albus Dumbledore-, tortures, multiples recours aux Sortilèges Impardonnables, et il en passait… La ligne de défense, qu'Harry avait à priori soutenue, était que Rogue était en réalité un espion à la solde de Dumbledore, que tout ce qu'il avait fait avait été dicté par le besoin de maintenir sa couverture –et que, par ailleurs, la mort du directeur de Poudlard avait été planifiée par ce dernier, condamné-.

Effectivement, difficile de véhiculer cette idée dans l'opinion publique. Et pourtant, il l'avait selon toute vraisemblance soutenue, avec véhémence, à plusieurs reprises. Le procès s'était allongé en semaines, en mois, pour aboutir à un non-lieu. Il ne se faisait guère d'illusion : la seule raison en était son statut d'héros de la nation. La communauté se méfiait toujours autant de Severus Rogue, et cette situation défrayait encore longtemps la chronique par la suite. Sa dernière évocation dans la presse stipulait qu'il avait mystérieusement disparu de Londres, il y avait de cela deux ans et demi. Six mois après son non lieu, il s'était évanoui dans la nature.

Départ volontaire, forcé, ou affaire sordide ? Quelques journalistes en quête de ragots avaient tenté de le déterminer, à priori sans succès. Un article citait son nom, mentionnant qu'il avait déclaré sans grande amabilité que "_Severus Rogue en avait terminé avec cette vie, qu'il avait droit d'aller où bon lui semblait, et qu'on lui foute la paix"_. Il n'avait pas semblé s'en inquiéter outre mesure. Etait-ce parce qu'il savait où il était ? Ou parce que cela lui était indifférent ? A quel degré était-il lié à lui ?

Car d'après ce qu'il avait lu, le dénommé Rogue l'avait amené à l'hôpital St Mangouste, dans un état proche du coma. Il y avait dit que Voldemort n'était plus, qu'Harry Potter avait triomphé, mais qui l'aurait crû ? Les autorités restantes le privèrent de sa baguette, et de sa liberté. Harry ne se souvenait pas. Mais le rêve de cet inconnu dans le cachot, soutenant son bras affaibli, lui revint. Et s'il avait été là lors de la mort de Voldemort ? S'il y avait réellement contribué ? Si… s'il n'avait pas été seul ?

En l'espace d'une journée, l'homme d'une photo, le visage chimérique, était devenu un être réel, avec un passé, étroitement lié au sien. Tout ce que cela impliquait lui donnait le vertige. Harry se prit la tête entre les mains, et plongea dans les tréfonds de sa mémoire, essayant de retracer sa recherche des Horcruxes, sa séquestration, l'Avada Kedavra, et les mois qui avaient suivi sa réhabilitation. Il avait déjà parlé à sa psychologue de son impression d'avoir évoluer dans le brouillard, particulièrement l'année précédant et l'année suivant la chute de son ennemi juré. Elle lui avait expliqué que l'esprit, pour se préserver, occultait parfois des évènements difficiles, les enveloppant d'une brume salvatrice. Harry le concevait: il y avait eu tant de souffrance, de morts, d'espoirs déchus, qu'il ne voyait aucun inconvénient à occulter les détails de cette sombre période. Mais s'il s'agissait d'autre chose ?

Si ses défauts de mémoire étaient centrés sur cet homme ?

Et surtout, pourquoi ses amis s'arrangeaient-ils pour lui dissimuler l'existence de cet homme oublié ? Et… sa femme était-elle dans la combine ?

* * *

Tout à ses élucubrations, Harry était loin de se douter qu'au même moment, à son domicile, sa femme avait les doigts crispés sur le téléphone, annonçant d'une voix aigüe :

- J'ai trouvé une photographie, cachée dans un des livres d'Harry. De Rogue et lui, à ton mariage.

Il y eut un silence au bout du fil, qui donna à Ginny la sensation de se noyer. Une voix féminine demanda d'un ton prudent :

- Tu ne t'en étais pas débarrassée ?

- Elle ne vient pas de chez moi.

Sa déclaration sonna clairement comme une accusation.

- Je vais vérifier ça.

De nouveau, le silence. L'une réfléchit, l'autre sent perdre le contrôle de son angoisse. La respiration décousue de Ginny résonnait dans le combiné :

- Le seul impératif, c'est de ne pas stimuler sa mémoire, conseilla calmement la voix.

- Il a vu son visage ! s'écria la rousse, de peur qu'il ne soit trop tard.

- Ca ne suffira pas, Ginny. Ce n'est pas un verrou qui peut sauter à tout moment : ces souvenirs ont été effacés, perdus. Il ne les retrouvera pas.

Ginny ferma les yeux, ralentit les mouvements de sa cage thoracique, leur donna plus d'amplitude. Ces paroles la rassuraient, mais elle avait comme un mauvais pressentiment : Harry lui avait caché la photographie, il lui avait menti, sans sourciller. Comme si sa dépression ne suffisait pas... Il fallait qu'il remarque ce cliché, cet unique cliché, et qu'il le dissimule comme un trésor.

- Arrange-toi pour ne pas laisser traîner ce genre de photos, à l'avenir, assena-t-elle en guise d'au-revoir, nerveuse.

- Bonne nuit, Ginny. Appelle-moi s'il y a un problème.

La jeune femme raccrocha, le corps tendu. Du bout des doigts, elle effleura l'objet de ses craintes sur l'image, Harry affichait un sourire amusé, la main posée sur le poignet de Rogue, dans un geste curieusement intime, qui la fit frémir.

* * *

A plusieurs kilomètres de là, Hermione marquait un temps d'arrêt, la main sur le combiné, avant de se tourner d'un air suspicieux vers son mari. Ron évitait soigneusement son regard, et s'affairait à mettre la table :

- Ron, comment Harry a-t-il eu l'occasion de se procurer une photo de notre mariage ?

Penaud, Ron s'avança vers sa femme, d'une démarche résignée. Il articula à peine, le teint rouge :

- Il cherchait de quoi faire un album souvenir. Je n'ai pas pensé à Rogue, Hermione. Ils étaient en arrière-plan sur une photo… Je ne pensais pas qu'il y avait prêté plus attention que ça, donc je n'ai rien dit.

Hermione le couva d'un regard réprobateur, mais elle se reprochait encore plus la faute. Elle aurait dû faire le tri dans leurs clichés. Elle se mit à se ronger les ongles, comme à chaque fois qu'elle réfléchissait à la manière de rattraper une bévue :

- J'aurais dû les jeter, concéda-t-elle.

Les torts partagés, le couple s'assit en silence, préoccupé par leur meilleur ami. Ron se tritura les mains pendant une minute, avant de lâcher :

- Avec du recul, je me demande si tout ça n'a pas fait plus de mal que de bien.

- Ce n'était pas notre décision, Ron.

Elle prit la main de son amant, et répéta, telle une sentence :

- Ce n'était pas notre décision…

* * *

_Le temps n'a aucune emprise, il s'accélère et ralentit, à la cadence de leurs soupirs. Son corps, si suave, épouse le sien, dans une chorégraphie qu'il connaît par cœur, mais dont il ne se lasse jamais. Il n'est plus vide, vide d'émotions et d'ambitions ; il est plein, plein d'espoir et de jouissance. Son sourire est écrasé par des lèvres avides, tantôt brutales, tantôt douces. Il est heureux ; son corps, son cœur explose, entre des bras protecteurs. _

_« Harry… »_

_Le son de sa voix le rassure. La façon dont il prononce son prénom, telle une entité précieuse, l'apaise…_

_« Harry… »_

_Des cheveux ébène lui chatouillaient le visage. Une main descend le long de sa hanche l'avant-bras arbore un tatouage qui lui est étrangement familier…_

« Harry ! »

Harry se réveilla en sursaut, le bassin secoué par sa femme. Ses cheveux roux lui tombaient dans les yeux :

- J'ai eu du mal à te réveiller ! Tu étais très agité tu es sûr que ça va ?

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Juste un cauchemar.

- Tu veux en parler ? demanda-t-elle après un silence hésitant.

- Non, ça va.

Il retomba sur le lit, le corps en feu. Il cligna des yeux, essayant de reconstituer des brides de son rêve pour le moins… érotique. Il se tourna vers l'extérieur du lit, ne voulant prendre le risque que Ginny ne découvre son érection. S'il lui prenait l'envie de se faire féconder, il aurait été difficile de lui expliquer qu'il avait rêvé de l'étreinte d'un Mangemort…

Car, disposant à présent de ses facultés de raisonnement, il reconnaissait sans peine la Marque des Ténèbres sur l'avant-bras –par ailleurs étonnamment viril- de son amant d'un songe. Harry n'avait jamais eu d'expériences homosexuelles il y avait bien pensé, par curiosité, dans ses jeunes années… Mais n'avait jamais eu l'occasion ni la réelle envie de sauter le pas.

Toute cette histoire était en train de lui retourner l'esprit.

Il somnola tant bien que mal quelques heures, et se leva vers 8h. De la large fenêtre de la cuisine, il vit que la neige était tombée dans la nuit. Une modeste couche blanche recouvrait le toit des maisons avoisinantes, faisant ressortir les décorations qui commençaient à illuminer le quartier en ce début de décembre. Harry but son jus d'orange devant ce paysage apaisant, puis s'affaira à ouvrir les autres volets. Baguette à la main, il se promena dans les quelques pièces de la maison, laissant entrer la lumière hivernale. En passant devant la bibliothèque, il remarqua rapidement qu'on avait touché à ses livres de Quidditch.

Son cœur s'emballa. Il saisit le livre qui était le gardien de son secret, et le feuilleta brièvement. Il recommença, ne pouvant y croire et pourtant, le fait était là : il n'y avait rien entre les pages. Il laissa tomber l'ouvrage sur la table dans un bruit sec, et saisit celui d'à côté : peut-être l'avait-il mal rangé la veille, dans l'obscurité : toujours aucune trace de la photo. Idem avec celui de l'autre côté, et le suivant… La minute suivante, cinq livres gisaient à ses pieds, et Harry s'appuya sur le rebord du meuble, abasourdi par la violence de son désarroi. Il dévisagea le tas de bouquins en vrac à terre, dépassé.

Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, Ginny était dans l'embrasure de la porte, le dévisageant avec circonspection. Elle ne demanda pas ce qu'il faisait, mais ses lèvres étaient pincées, comme lorsqu'elle se retenait de dire quelque chose.

- C'est toi qui as touché à mes livres ? s'entendit demander Harry.

- Oui. Le fils du voisin s'intéresse au Quidditch, alors je lui ai prêté un de tes ouvrages. Je ne pensais pas que tu y verrais d'inconvénient.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil au reste des livres, et constata effectivement la disparition d'un manuel pour débutant.

- Pourquoi tu ne m'en as pas parlé ?

- Tu es rentré tard hier, ça m'était sorti de la tête. Inutile de te mettre dans des états pareils, Harry.

Elle s'avança, et ramassa ce qu'il avait renversé. Elle remit tout à sa place, dans l'ordre habituel :

- Et tu n'as rien trouvé d'autre ?

Il mettait les deux pieds dans le plat : mais l'attitude de Ginny lui mettait la puce à l'oreille. Son maintien rigide, ses gestes roides, jusqu'au timbre neutre de sa voix. Et sa façon de remettre en place le dernier livre, qui avait servi à dissimuler son mystère.

Elle se figea, une intelligible seconde. Puis son bras retomba le long de son corps, comme résigné. Harry insista, voyant qu'il avait touché juste :

- Où est la photo ?

Elle répondit sans le regarder :

- Je pensais qu'elle s'était glissée là par hasard : je l'ai jetée.

Elle s'éloignait en direction de la cuisine, mais Harry la rattrapa par le bras, d'un geste plus rude qu'il ne l'aurait voulu :

- Tu l'as jeté ?

- Enfin, Harry, elle n'avait rien à faire là !

- Ce sont mes livres, ma vie ! Tu n'as pas à décider si elle devait être là ou pas !

Ginny chercha à se dégager, mais il la maintint :

- C'est toi qui as décidé de faire le tri dans nos albums de promo, aussi ?

- Lâches moi, tu me fais mal !

- J'ai besoin de réponses !

Elle se cabra, et il la lâcha si brusquement qu'emportée par son propre élan, elle fut projetée en avant et son bassin cogna la table du salon. Elle se rattrapa au meuble et se retourna, le foudroyant du regard. Il ne l'avait jamais vu ainsi, pas depuis la guerre : les yeux farouches, les membres crispés, et les cheveux roux ébouriffées, emprisonnés dans un élastique lâche. Et il se souvint. Il se rappela la Ginny sauvage, impulsive, entêtée, méfiante, qui avait fait place à la Ginny rangée, paisible, tendre, compatissante, qu'il connaissait depuis leur mariage. Leur couple n'était-il qu'une mascarade, une façon de le manipuler ?

- Que cherches-tu, Harry ?! Tu as tout. Tu as une femme qui t'aime, des amis qui t'épaulent, un métier pour lequel tu es fait…

- J'ai une femme qui me ment, des amis qui me mentent, j'ai renoncé à une carrière d'attrapeur à cause de cette foutue douleur dans la cuisse, qui me taraude quand il fait froid, quand je cours, quand je suis trop longtemps assis !

Elle accusa sa colère, acculée.

Il devenait fou. Il en venait à remettre en question son mariage, sa vie, pour un homme dont il ne connaissait rien il y avait à peine quelques jours. Un homme qui existait sur les photos, les journaux, dans ses rêves et ses cauchemars ; mais pas dans ses souvenirs. Pas dans sa vie actuelle.

Il devait savoir.

- Réponds-moi, Ginny ! Pourquoi je ne me souviens pas de lui ?! Pourquoi tout le monde évite ce sujet ?

- Parce que cet homme n'a pas sa place dans nos vies !

Sa voix était blanche. Il savait qu'elle disait la vérité, au tremblement de sa voix. Il se calma instantanément, et la pièce sombra dans un silence sépulcral. A présent, l'attitude de Ginny était celle d'une suppliciée :

- Harry… J'aimerais l'oublier, comme toi.

Elle s'approcha, ses pieds nus glissant sur le carrelage. Elle prit ses mains dans les siennes, avec déférence :

- C'est ce qui s'approche de ce qui est le mieux pour toi, crois-moi. Ne lutte pas, mon amour. Il est parti, tu l'as oublié, c'est dans l'ordre des choses.

- Je ne comprends pas.

- Tu n'es pas forcé de comprendre.

Sa voix était fluide, comme le vent. Elle se blottit contre son torse, et il l'étreignit faiblement, l'esprit embrumé. Il s'efforçait d'approcher une vérité qui le fuyait sans cesse. Que tout le monde, ses amis, sa femme, mettait hors de sa portée. Pour son bien, vraiment ? Peut-être. Sans doute. Mais il devait savoir ; il ne pouvait pas revenir en arrière.

- Je dois partir, articula-t-il péniblement.

Il la sentit tressaillir contre son torse. Son cœur se serra un peu plus dans sa poitrine, de culpabilité. Elle pressa ses doigts entre les siens, comme pour le retenir. Son nez se perdit dans son cou, et huma son odeur, comme si elle voulait la sentir une dernière fois. Il vit ses grands yeux bruns s'embuer ; il détourna le regard, torturé. Il déposa un baiser sur son front, et sa main glissa dans ses cheveux. La seconde d'après, il transplanait.

Un sanglot étranglé résonna dans le salon désert.

* * *

Un chapitre un peu plus long, pour un début d'éclaircissement ! Effectivement les chapitres sont courts, mais ce n'est pas une fic très longue, je pense qu'elle comportera 6-7 chapitres.

Désolée pour le retard, partiels obliges! je m'y ré-atelle!

Merci à vos reviews, et j'en profite pour répondre à Matsuyama et sa review passionnée ;) : effectivement, c'est un drama/romance donc ce ne sera pas une méga fic d'action et de complots, dsl ! si ça peut te consoler, j'ai un long projet du genre que j'ai déjà bien avancé, mais j'attend d'avoir pas mal d'avance avant de le poster... parce qu'elle promet d'être longue, dark et pleine de suspens et de ressorts ! J'espère la poster avant l'été.

A la semaine prochaine, j'espère! (car post-partiels signifie : départ en vacances!)


	4. Chapter 4

De retour!

Encore merci à vos reviews, qui me pousse à poster régulièrement ! Nous nous rapprochons de l'issue, plus que deux ou trois chapitres...

* * *

Il garda quelques minutes la tête baissée, encore imprégnée de l'odeur de Ginny. Lorsqu'il sortit de sa paralysie, il fit face à d'imposantes grilles en fer forgé. Il reconnaissait l'endroit, bien que cela fasse longtemps qu'il n'y soit pas allé. Il n'avait pas de destination précise en tête, et c'était curieux qu'il ait atterri ici, au 2, Harfang Drive Street. Mais ce n'était pas sans logique.

Entre deux barreaux, il détailla le manoir, cherchant un signe de vie. Il frissonna, et se rappela qu'il était encore en pyjama, au sortir du lit. D'un sort, il se changea et se rendit plus présentable. Des flocons commençaient à tomber du ciel, dans une danse virevoltante. Il colla son front contre le métal, plissa les yeux. A cette heure-ci, peut-être qu'il n'était pas encore parti travailler. Accepterait-il seulement de le recevoir ? Le jeune homme avait eu du mal à se réhabiliter, après la condamnation de son père à l'après-guerre. Ils n'avaient jamais été en bons termes, restant plus ou moins sur l'inimité qui s'était instauré dès leur première rencontre. Et pourtant, Harry savait que ses réponses dépendaient de ce seul homme.

Il sonna.

Il attendit deux longues minutes, grelottant dans le froid. Il allait perdre son dernier soupçon d'espoir, lorsque les grilles s'ouvrirent sur le jardin enneigé. Médusé, Harry pénétra dans le parc, en direction du manoir. Une jeune femme brune lui ouvrit la porte : elle avait un ventre arrondi, et lui adressa un sourire réservé aux femmes épanouies dans leur maternité. Drago apparut derrière, sans grande expression.

Il lui serra la main, d'une poigne ferme ; sa femme s'éclipsa après qu'il eut décliné sa proposition de boire le thé. Drago lui proposa de passer dans le salon :

- Tu as bien aménagé les lieux, commenta poliment Harry, ayant vu la maison peu de temps après son achat.

- Merci.

Harry s'installa sur le canapé, tandis que Drago s'asseyait sur le fauteuil analogue en face de lui. Il l'observa quelques secondes, avant de demander :

- Alors, quel est le motif de ta visite, Harry ?

Que pouvait-il lui dire ?

Qu'un pan de sa vie lui échappait totalement, et qu'il savait, pour l'avoir lu dans la presse, que Drago Malefoy était le filleul de Severus Rogue ?

Qu'il s'était souvenu son adresse, et qu'il était venu en désespoir de cause, satisfaire sa soif de vérité ?

Que toute sa vie était suspendue à ses lèvres ?

Drago le dévisagea intensément, avant de se pencher en avant :

- Au fond, je savais que tu reviendrais. Depuis que j'ai appris ton mariage avec Ginny Weasley, ce n'était plus qu'une question de temps.

Brusquement, Harry eut le vertige. Il eut une soudaine envie de se lever et de partir, de sortir de cette maison, de se perdre dans les bras de Ginny et de tout oublier. Mais il resta là, confronté à la vérité, plus palpable que jamais.

Drago recula au fond de son siège, et entremêla ses doigts. Il continua à sonder son regard, pendant une minute qui sembla durer une heure. Une certaine retenue crispait ses traits. Il finit par desserrer la mâchoire :

- Que veux-tu savoir, Harry ? insista-t-il.

- La vérité.

- Vraiment ?

Un sourire narquois barra son visage. Mais il n'y avait aucun amusement dans son intonation, juste l'ironie, et une pointe de mépris.

- Que crois-tu tirer de la vérité ? Tu penses qu'elle te rendra plus heureux ?

- J'en ferais ce que bon m'en semble, répondit-il abruptement.

La voix arrogante de Drago avait ranimé cette once d'orgueil en lui, d'insolence, qui faisait partie intégrante de sa personnalité à Poudlard. Il était le Survivant, le Sauveur ; personne ne le confrontait plus. Il n'y avait que Drago pour agacer son égo, avec ses grands airs.

- Tu fais toujours ce que bon te semble, n'est-ce pas ?

Son regard s'était durci ; sa voix était tranchante. Harry sentit que cela dépassait leur inimité, et qu'il faisait référence à quelque chose de plus personnel.

- Peu importe les dégâts que tu causes. Peu importe les vies que tu gâches. Ainsi va la vie d'Harry Potter, le héros. Tout ce que les gens font pour toi n'est jamais assez. Et le pire, c'est que tout le monde obéit en te faisant la révérence.

La mine écœurée, Drago se leva pour prendre d'assaut le minibar, où il se servit une rasade de whisky. Il interrogea son visiteur du regard, et en servit un second. Harry le rejoignit d'un pas raide. Yeux dans les yeux, ils levèrent leurs verres :

- A ta quête de vérité, railla-t-il.

Ils burent conjointement une gorgée. A jeun, Harry sentit mieux que jamais l'alcool descendre le long de son œsophage, lui brûlant la gorge. Curieusement, la sensation apaisa son esprit. Drago eut un sourire désabusé :

- Tes amis ont sous-estimé cette histoire, n'est-ce pas ? Tout ça, c'était insensé. Ca ne pouvait pas fonctionner sur la durée.

Ses présomptions se confirmèrent. Ginny, Ron, certainement Hermione, Neville : ils étaient tous impliqués. Il ne fut pas surpris. Il voulut demander quel était le stratagème, mais Drago assena :

- Qu'on soit bien clair : si j'ai marché, Harry, c'est uniquement pour lui. Pour que tu lui foutes la paix, toi et tes airs de princesse martyre.

- Et lui… Il se souvient de moi ?

- S'il se souvient de toi…

Une ombre passa sur son visage, et il but une nouvelle gorgée, avant de répondre, le regard dans le vague :

- Il est venu ici, avant son départ. Oh, il était de marbre, indiscernable, comme à son habitude. Mais c'est mon parrain, Harry : comme toi, il m'a protégé tout au long de cette guerre. Je sais voir derrière son masque… J'ai vu l'homme que tu avais brisé.

Il planta son regard dans le sien, étudiant sa réaction :

- Alors oui, je pense qu'il se souvient très bien de toi.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Seul vous deux le savez. Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes de s'épancher.

Curieusement, Harry s'en doutait. S'il pensait qu'écouter la version de Drago sur les liens qu'il entretenait avec Severus Rogue agirait comme un stimulus, il se trompait. Tout cela ne lui évoquait rien, pas plus qu'à la lecture de la presse. Mais si Rogue se souvenait, alors rien n'était perdu : la vérité était dehors, quelque part.

- Où est-il, Drago ?

- Non.

- Dis-le-moi.

- Jamais. Ce ne serait rendre service à aucun de vous deux.

- J'ai besoin de savoir.

- Ton sort m'importe peu.

Il était catégorique. De toute manière, qu'aurait-il fait de son adresse ? Aurait-il pu se présenter devant cet homme, alors qu'il ne savait rien de leur passé commun, pour exiger des réponses ? Et puis, rien n'écartait la possibilité qu'il soit mêlé à sa perte de mémoire. Peut-être une vengeance ? Mais alors, comment ses amis seraient-ils mêlés à tout ça ?

- Pourquoi je ne me souviens pas ? Que m'ont-ils fait ?

- Demande-leur.

- Drago, donne-moi un élément de réponse. N'importe quoi.

- Et pourquoi je ferais ça ?

- Parce que Severus Rogue est une personne qui mérite qu'on se souvienne de lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Jouer sur ses sentiments était un pari osé. Drago fit tournoyer le whisky au fond de son verre, visiblement préoccupé. Il but le contenu d'un trait, et le verre résonna sur la surface marbrée :

- 67 avenue Van Herwing.

L'adresse était tombée, telle une sentence.

* * *

Et voilà pourquoi il se trouvait là, dans un café sans prétention, confortablement installé sur une banquette ocre. Son attention portait de l'autre côté de la rue, où était gravé le numéro 67. La vérité n'était plus qu'à quelques mètres.

La tasse était brûlante entre ses doigts. Lorsqu'il avait demandé au serveur ce qu'il y avait en face, celui-ci avait parlé d'un centre de recherche, de laboratoires. Malgré son insistance, il était resté vague par ignorance, selon toute vraisemblance. Drago avait obstinément refusé d'en dire plus.

Il tritura sa baguette entre ses doigts, hésitant à contacter Ron. Ron, son meilleur ami, son frère, sa famille. S'il le confrontait, aurait-il encore l'aplomb de lui mentir ? Il se passa en revue les évènements des derniers jours, cette succession de révélations qui avait bouleversé ses plus solides repères. Il avait l'impression que des années s'étaient écoulées. Des années qui l'avaient éloigné de sa famille, mais aussi de son cocon morose. Peut-être qu'il n'était pas fait pour cette vie rangée, finalement. Que la guerre l'avait prédestiné à l'action, aux contraintes, et pas à cette succession de journées insipides ; même s'il avait maintes foi désiré ce quotidien, cette tranquillité d'esprit, cette fin.

Mais aurait-il pu prévoir cette solitude qui l'avait rattrapé, le pénétrant jusqu'aux os ? Et cette maudite blessure à la cuisse, qui l'avait empêché de se réaliser comme attrapeur, et l'avait réduit à une carrière d'entraîneur de jeunes talents ? Chacune de leurs prouesses lui rappelait ce qu'il avait perdu, la seule chose pour laquelle il montrait un talent en dehors des combats sorciers : le Quidditch. Aurait-il pu anticiper ce vide perpétuel dans sa poitrine ?

La question de Drago le taraudait : que cherchait-il réellement ? Il se cachait derrière sa soif de vérité, mais il y avait une autre motivation, tapie au fond de lui. Peut-être espérait-il plus de ces réponses qu'un simple assouvissement. Comme une sorte d'espoir : et c'était ce qui le faisait hésiter, si près du but. Il avait peur, peur de la déception, peur d'être dans une impasse, d'en être au même point qu'avant. Peut-être même pire qu'avant.

Mais il ne pouvait plus reculer.

Il déposa négligemment la monnaie sur la table et se leva, la tasse à moitié pleine. Il sortit du café et traversa la route, sans savoir ce qu'il allait dire une fois à l'intérieur. Ses doigts se pliaient et se dépliaient nerveusement, tandis qu'il passait la porte d'entrée. Le hall était plutôt étroit, moderne, épuré, ne comportant qu'un accueil. Une hôtesse entre deux âges leva les yeux vers lui, lui adressant un sourire de politesse :

- Vous avez rendez-vous ?

- Oui, mentit-il, la gorge sèche.

- Voyons voir, Monsieur Potter… Vous n'avez pas de nouveau rendez-vous, je regrette.

Harry tiqua sur le mot « nouveau » : cela signifiait qu'il était déjà venu ici, bien qu'il n'en garde aucun souvenir. Son cœur s'emballa, sentant l'éminence du moment. Il s'efforça de prendre un air assuré :

- Ecoutez, il doit y avoir erreur, le rendez-vous a été convenu directement par téléphone, sans passer par le standard…

- Je vois… Ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes, mais j'imagine que dans votre cas, c'est particulier, hésita-t-elle.

Harry saisit la perche, et acheva de jouer la comédie :

- Je vais voir directement à l'étage. Vous pourriez me rappeler… ?

- Cinquième étage, céda-t-elle.

S'efforçant ne pas avoir l'air de s'enfuir, Harry prit la direction de l'ascenseur d'un pas mesuré. Une fois hors de vue de la standardiste, il se départit de son sourire poli et souffla, les muscles relâchés. Il passa une main moite dans ses cheveux, légèrement nauséeux. Les étages défilèrent, en même temps que ses émotions. Les portes s'ouvrirent sur ce qui semblait être une salle d'attente : deux personnes patientaient dans une atmosphère intimiste, cinq chaises et deux plantes d'agrément étant répartis dans un espace de 10m². Sans savoir ce qu'il faisait, Harry s'assit.

Dix minutes passèrent, sans que rien ne se manifeste. Le couloir qui jouxtait leur salle d'attente avait un peu de passage, des professionnels discrets qui ne leur accordait pas un regard. Harry hésita à demander le motif de leur présence à ses compagnons de fortune, mais après un bref examen, il fut dissuadé.

Le premier était un sorcier d'une trentaine d'années, qui semblait avoir un tic nerveux de la paupière droite. Il triturait sans cesse sa baguette, entre ses longs doigts nerveux et tremblants, comme s'il était démangé par un sort. A deux sièges de lui, une jeune femme, tout juste sortie de l'adolescence, demeurait immobile, rigide, les deux mains crispés sur son sac à main. Dissimulée derrière ses longs cheveux auburn, elle alternait les coups d'œil anxieux à leur égard et les regards perdus dans le vide. Malgré lui, Harry fit le parallèle avec une gazelle traquée.

Des pas cadencés se rapprochaient de leur salle. Et c'est là qu'il la vit.

Elle se figea, surprise. Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement, et sa bouche resta entrouverte, comme figée dans une syllabe sans fin. Cela ne dura que quelques secondes, avant que la tension dans son corps ne se relâche brutalement, et que son regard ne passe de la catastrophe à la résignation. Du moins, c'est ainsi qu'Harry l'interpréta, avec un calme que lui-même jugea étrange. Au fond, il ne s'attendait à rien de plus ni de moins.

Ses talons claquèrent sur le sol lorsqu'elle s'avança vers lui, abdiquée. Il se leva :

- Bonjour, Hermione.

- Bonjour, Harry.


	5. Chapter 5

Ses talons claquèrent sur le sol lorsqu'elle s'avança vers lui, abdiquée. Il se leva :

- Bonjour, Hermione.

- Bonjour, Harry. Tu viens avec moi ?

Il lui emboîta le pas dans le petit couloir, avant de tourner dans un cabinet. Hermione délaissa ce qui semblait être son bureau pour s'asseoir dans un sofa vert anis, au plus près de son ami. D'un coup de baguette, elle ferma la porte, qu'Harry avait négligemment laissée ouverte. Puis elle posa ses deux mains sur ses genoux, le bois entre ses doigts fins. Elle laissa Harry observer son environnement, passer en revue la moquette grise, les murs écrus, les quelques plantes d'agrément, avant d'arrêter son regard sur le dispositif.

Un peu excentré, un fauteuil surélevé attirait le regard, qui n'était pas sans évoquer un fauteuil de dentiste, en position semi-assise, semi-allongée. Sur le bureau, certain pourrait penser à une fontaine ou un bassin d'eau. Mais Harry ne pouvait s'y méprendre : il reconnut aussitôt une Pensine. Sur son visage stoïque se peignit une multitude de questions.

- Tu es sûr de toi, Harry ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

- Je suis là maintenant. Je ne peux plus reculer.

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a mené jusqu'ici ?

- Drago Malefoy.

Elle ne demanda pas ce qui l'avait mené à Malefoy ; elle avait compris que ce n'était pas à elle de poser des questions. A son expression catégorique, Hermione avait saisi qu'elle ne pouvait plus le dissuader. Elle se plia à ses interrogations :

- Que fais-tu ici ? Je croyais que tu travaillais à l'hôpital Ste Mangouste.

- C'est le cas. Mais je fais un cursus de recherche à côté de ma profession de Médicomage, et je passe deux après-midi par semaine dans ce complexe de développement des connaissances médicales magiques.

- Sur quoi portent tes travaux ?

- Sur les stress post-traumatiques sévères. Après l'année de terreur sous le régime de Voldemort, c'est un sujet d'actualité.

- Ces gens dans la salle d'attente, ce sont tes cobayes ?

- Des patients volontaires de psychiatrie. L'homme que tu as vu a été torturé pendant des jours par des Mangemorts, et a été contraint sous Imperium à des choses qu'il ne se pardonne pas. La femme a subi une série de viols par des hommes qui ont profité du manque d'autorité judiciaire pour faire leur loi. A l'issue de plusieurs années de thérapie, ils ne parviennent pas à se réintégrer à la société, à reprendre leurs vies. Pour eux, ce projet thérapeutique est leur planche de salut.

- Quelle est cette méthode miracle ?

Hermione fit une pause, sachant la machine qu'elle enclencherait par cette simple phrase. Elle ne savait quel sentiment primait sur l'autre… Le désespoir d'avoir failli à sa promesse, ou le soulagement de cesser ces mensonges, cette mascarade ?

- Sélectionner et effacer les souvenirs en cause.

Harry fut consterné par cette réponse, qui expliquait tant et soulevait tellement de nouvelles questions à la fois. Il fut un instant ahuri, incertain de pouvoir trier toutes ses pensées. Alors après cinq longues secondes, il dit la première constatation qui le frappait de plein fouet :

- Alors, j'étais volontaire. Je t'ai demandé de manipuler mes souvenirs.

- Au début, je ne voulais pas. Tu ne rentrais pas dans les critères d'inclusion de l'étude.

- Je n'étais pas assez traumatisé ? railla Harry.

- Bien sûr, tu avais des difficultés à t'adapter à cette vie. Mais… C'était dur, mais tu t'en sortais. Et puis, il y avait trop de souvenirs, sur trop d'années, Harry. Je ne pouvais pas effacer tout ce qui concernait Voldemort, tu t'en doutes.

- Effacer Voldemort serait revenu à effacer toute ma vie, constata-t-il amèrement.

Hermione lui adressa un regard désolé. Lorsqu'elle releva les yeux vers lui, ses yeux luisaient de larmes contenues :

- Tu as tellement insisté, Harry. Je… Je pensais que tu faisais une erreur, mais je t'ai cédé, malgré tout.

- Mais tu n'as pas effacé Voldemort.

- Ce n'était pas ce que tu m'avais demandé…

Ils abordaient la partie sensible, Harry s'en rendait compte. Une douleur sourde lui vrillait le cœur, comme dans ses moments de dépression, sans véritable origine. De nouveau, l'évidence, nue, jaillit de ses lèvres :

- Je t'ai demandé d'effacer cet homme. Severus Rogue.

La jeune femme acquiesça, vaincue. Harry laissa son regard dériver vers le fauteuil, essaya de se souvenir s'y être assis, déterminé à effacer cet homme pour lequel il s'était tant battu.

- Pourquoi, Hermione ?

Pourquoi l'avoir si ardemment défendu, avoir mis en péril sa réputation, pour une personne qu'il souhaitait n'avoir jamais connu ? Pourquoi, parmi tout ce qu'il aurait pu oublier pour soulager sa conscience, avait-il choisi ce sorcier ?

- Pourquoi voulais-je oublier cet homme ?

- Parce que son souvenir t'empêchait d'avancer.

Il aurait pu oublier les cris d'agonie de ses amis sacrifiés sur le front, qui le rattrapait dans son sommeil ; il aurait pu effacer l'image de Dumbledore, telle une poupée désarticulée, grotesque, sur l'herbe ensanglantée. Il aurait pu fuir le souvenir de l'obscurité, du ricanement glacial qui précédait la douleur atroce, insoutenable et le craquement de ses os brisés un à un, alors qu'il était prisonnier de Voldemort. Mais c'était le souvenir de cet individu qu'il avait décidé d'éradiquer…

- Il m'a trahi ?

Hermione ne savait que répondre. Ses doigts s'entremêlèrent, se crispèrent sur le tissu de sa jupe. Elle répondit prudemment :

- Non…Son départ était une décision conjointe. Mais il s'est avéré que vivre sans lui n'a rien arrangé. Tu te sentais dans une impasse. Tu…

Hermione ferma les yeux, assaillie de culpabilité. Elle revit le teint d'Harry devenir cireux, ses cheveux s'allonger, sa barbe de trois jours, trois semaines, trois mois lui manger le visage. A quelques reprises, son haleine alcoolique lui avait soulevé le cœur. Mais Rogue n'avait laissé aucun moyen de le joindre, aucune adresse et Harry refusait obstinément d'entendre parler de lui. Ensemble, ils étaient deux âmes fêlées ; séparés, ils n'étaient plus que deux ombres errantes.

- Nous étions… ?

- Vous étiez un couple.

Un couple… Quand Rogue l'accompagnait, Harry semblait de nouveau solide. Quand Rogue le touchait, Harry n'était plus le Survivant, l'Elu ; il n'était qu'un homme, avec ses forces et ses faiblesses, avec son côté lumineux et son côté obscur. Ils n'avaient jamais rien officialisé, se contentant de se tenir côte à côté; mais Hermione avait très vite compris. Elle avait compris que dans les yeux de Rogue, Harry se sentait compris, accepté, aimé pour ce qu'il était, pour ce que cette guerre avait fait de lui.

Hermione avait saisi cela bien avant qu'Harry ne se présente à son cabinet, et ne lui raconte en détails l'histoire de leur passion, afin qu'elle en efface chaque infime partie. Un amour que leur passé ne manqua pas de rattraper, de malmener. Une intimité qui pliait sous la pression de la société, de son cercle d'amis. Deux êtres qui ne savaient pas comment être heureux au quotidien, parce qu'on leur avait toujours arraché de force leur grain de bonheur.

- Quand suis-je venu ici ?

- En octobre, il y a deux ans.

- Trois mois avant mon mariage, calcula Harry, parcouru d'une sueur froide.

Hermione songea à Ginny, sa belle-sœur, son amie, qui devait pleurer et maudire l'existence de Severus Rogue, et cette guerre qui avait poussé Harry dans ses bras. L'ex Mangemort avait toujours suscité l'aversion du public la méfiance, ou du moins le malaise, dans le cercle intime du Survivant. Ceci, malgré le fait indéniable qu'il ait été un élément déterminant de la victoire contre Voldemort. Hermione ne démentait pas avoir mis du temps, mais elle avait su accepter Severus Rogue, avec sa part d'ombre. Toutefois, lorsqu'Harry avait commencé à sortir avec Ginny, Hermione avait été soulagé. A côté de la passion profonde et enracinée qui l'avait lié à Rogue, l'amour tendre, simple et non moins intense de Ginny semblait plus sûr pour l'équilibre de son meilleur ami, plus stable pour son avenir. Elle avait alors pensé avoir fait le bon choix.

- C'était ce que tu voulais, Harry. Effacer son souvenir, pour vivre une nouvelle vie : une vie la plus écartée possible de cette guerre, à laquelle votre amour ne cessait de te ramener…

Cet isolement, ce sentiment d'être incompris; il se l'était auto-infligé. A cet instant, il ne comprenait pas comment il avait pu préférer l'abîme de la solitude au souvenir de ce bras droit, amant ou pas.

- Et Ginny…

- Ginny était là, avec son amour, sa stabilité, pleine d'avenir. Tu as été attiré par elle naturellement, aussitôt libéré de tout ça…

- Aussitôt libéré de son souvenir, rectifia-t-il.

La voix d'Hermione se fit plus franche :

- Qu'on soit bien clair, Harry, je ne cherche pas à justifier. Je ne fais que te rappeler tes propres motivations, car c'était ta décision. Tu te sentais pris au piège dans cette relation, tu voulais tourner la page et avancer. J'ai cédé. Je n'aurais peut-être pas dû… Mais il n'y a personne à blâmer.

Harry assimila, penché en avant, les avant-bras reposant sur ses genoux. Il était seul responsable de ces actes. Toute sa famille l'avait laissé baigné dans le mensonge, pour le protéger. Il posa la question qui le taraudait :

- Mes souvenirs…

- Tu ne les récupéreras jamais, acquiesça Hermione doucement. Ils ont été effacés seules; quelques traces subsistent dans ton subconscient.

- Pourtant, dans mes rêves, j'ai… comme des flashs, c'est flou, mais il est là.

- C'est un phénomène récurrent, au fil du temps. Inconsciemment, le cerveau « comble les trous », les souvenirs manquants, pour garder une certaine cohérence. Ce que tu penses être des réminiscences ne sont que des rêves composés, à partir de brides de souvenirs.

- Alors, il ne reste plus rien ?

Le regard d'Harry se perdit dans le vague, les épaules affaissées sous le poids du désarroi. Une partie de ce qu'il était, de ce qui le constituait, partie en fumée. Mutilé, voilà ce qu'il était. Il s'était automutilé, s'était excisé dans l'espoir de laisser sa douleur derrière lui ;mais le passé l'avait rattrapé au galop.

- Et voilà où mon choix m'a mené : à ce malaise, cette sensation de ne pas être à ma place, d'être…

Il regarda ses mains jointes, mettant pour la première fois un mot sur ce sentiment qui le hantait :

- Incomplet.

Un courant d'air parcourut la pièce, et le froid réveilla sa douleur à la cuisse. Il posa la main dessus, la massa d'un geste machinal, devenu quotidien. Hermione recouvrit sa main de la sienne :

- Harry, l'homme que tu étais envierait celui que tu es devenu.

Elle avait attisé sa curiosité. Sous son regard intrigué, elle se leva et se dirigea vers ce qui semblait être la reproduction d'un tableau de Van Gogh. D'un coup de baguette, le tableau céda la place à un coffre fort ; elle en sortit une fiole étiquetée au contenu translucide, dont Harry reconnut la nature. Il s'avança jusqu'à son bureau, se postant à côté de la Pensine. La main sur le bouchon, Hermione expliqua :

- C'est le souvenir de notre première entrevue. Celle qui a précédé ton inclusion dans le protocole.

Sa voix tremblait d'une émotion contenue. Elle déboucha un peu gauchement la fiole, et déversa son contenu avec précaution dans la Pensine. Le cœur battant, Harry se pencha vers le liquide tourbillonnant, jusqu'à ce que son nez rencontre la surface miroitante… Et il bascula irrémédiablement dans le souvenir de son amie.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas expérimenté cette sensation. Comme si l'Univers se retournait, que le sol devenait le plafond et que le ciel devenait la terre… Le peu que contenait son estomac remontait le long de son œsophage, qu'il peina à ravaler. Il atterrit à genoux, ses jambes s'étant dérobées sous lui. Il était toujours dans le même bureau, et Hermione était à présent à l'autre bout de la pièce, absorbée dans ses pensées, ne semblant pas se préoccuper outre mesure de sa chute. Elle enroulait nerveusement une mèche bouclée autour de ses doigts, sans cesser de fixer un point invisible. Harry se leva en s'aidant du bureau. Il entendit des bruits de pas derrière lui, une porte qui grinça… Hermione se retourna, l'expression désabusée :

- Harry, on en a déjà parlé.

Mais elle ne le regardait pas. Harry se retourna, et se fit face. Sauf que ce n'était pas exactement lui : l'homme qui venait d'entrer dans le bureau… C'était bien son visage pâle, derrière cette barbe hirsute et inégale, sous ces cheveux gras ; c'était bien ses yeux, à demi-ouverts, cernés, les pupilles dilatées, comme sous l'emprise d'une substance… Comme s'il venait de se prendre un mauvais coup, il fit quelques pas en se tenant la jambe gauche, boitant sévèrement.

- On en parlera autant qu'il le faudra pour que tu changes d'avis.

Sa voix était éraillée, comme au lendemain d'une soirée mouvementée. Il se laissa tomber sur la chaise, déterminé à ne pas en bouger. La Hermione du souvenir comprit le message, et prit patiemment place derrière le bureau.

A ce moment, son Hermione apparut derrière elle, avec le même air peiné. Elle embrassa la scène du regard :

- Je ne voulais pas t'inclure dans l'étude. Après mon refus, tu m'as obstinément fermé ta porte, pendant une semaine. Puis… Tu as débarqué sans crier gare sur mon lieu de travail, et fait un scandale à l'accueil pour que je te reçoive.

La Hermione du passé semblait en effet très contrariée. Le Harry du souvenir soutint son regard sans ciller, la détermination gravée sur ses traits. Ils se jaugèrent ainsi durant une longue minute, avant qu'Hermione ne rompe le silence :

- Je ne peux pas faire ça, Harry.

- Pourquoi ?

- C'est expérimental : tout ça est très réglementée, je ne peux pas inclure quelqu'un dans la cohorte sans pré-requis !

- Quels sont ces pré-requis ?

- Mon éventail de patients est très restreint : dépressif sévère, dont le traumatisme à l'origine de la fracture psychologique est unique et précis, et dont les psychiatres sont dans l'impasse thérapeutique…

- Je ne pense pas être à exclure de cette définition.

- Tu l'es, en tout point. Harry… Je peux t'adresser.

- Tu crois que je devrais aller consulter un psy ?

Hermione ne répondit pas, soutenant son regard furieux. Colère confirmée par le léger tremblement de ses mains sur les accoudoirs; à moins que ce ne soit un effet secondaire du manque alcoolique.

- Tu crois que je devrais m'allonger sur un foutu divan, et raconter ma chienne de vie ?! Et tu crois que ça me soulagerait ? Tu crois que ça ôtera la douleur, l'angoisse, que ça me soulagera de sa putain d'absence ?!

Hermione s'efforça de rester impassible, de le laisser déverser sa rage, se libérer un peu de son poison :

- J'ai tout supporté, Hermione ! Tout enduré, pour vous, pour les autres ! Mes parents, Sirius, Dumbledore, Voldemort… Mais pas lui ! Lui, je ne peux pas le supporter…

- Ca prendra du temps, concéda calmement Hermione.

- Du temps…

Sa phrase se termina sur un ricanement éraillé.

- C'était lui qui me portait. Pendant tout ce temps, il m'a porté. Il m'a sauvé, Hermione. Au sens propre comme au sens figuré du terme. Je ne peux plus me passer de lui. Et paradoxalement, je ne peux plus supporter tout ce qu'il représente.

De nouveau, ce rire cassé, sans joie, qui donnait à Hermione des sueurs froides.

- Dilemme infernal, pas vrai ?

- Mais tu as fait ton choix.

- Les deux options mettaient ma tête sous la guillotine, imagea gravement le sorcier. Toi seul peut m'aider à présent, Hermione. Ne me tourne pas le dos, je t'en prie. Je n'y survivrais pas.

La jeune femme semblait lutter contre ses émotions. Elle n'était pas naïve : derrière l'héroïsme, elle avait toujours su voir l'adolescent, devenu homme trop tôt, avec ses convictions et ses doutes, ses succès et ses échecs, aussi, surtout; car c'était eux qui le tenaient éveillé la nuit, eux qui surgissaient du passé pour le rattraper… Durant leur cavale, elle ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où elle s'était réveillée, le corps engourdi, pour surprendre le regard désespéré de son meilleur ami insomniaque : elle y lisait la peur, la peur de perdre ceux qu'il aimait, la peur d'échouer, et la peur insidieuse, égoïste mais si humaine, cette peur viscérale de mourir. Mais le jour, c'était le leader, le héros, le Survivant qui refaisait surface, pour rassurer, pour faire espérer, pour combattre. Pour les protéger, il renfermait la boîte de Pandore.

Jusqu'à Rogue. Rogue, qui s'était infiltré, qu'il avait laissé pénétrer dans cet espace cadenassé. Rogue, qui avait colmaté les brèches. Rogue, qui l'avait marqué au fer rouge.

- Je t'en prie, répéta Harry, comme dans l'attente d'une sentence.

Hermione s'extirpa de ses souvenirs, revint au présent, avec cet homme qui attendait son salut, cet Harry si différent de l'image du héros de la nation, mais aussi du Gryffondor orgueilleux et ardent dont elle avait partagé le quotidien.

- Tu ne m'avais jamais demandé mon aide, commenta d'une voix étranglée la Hermione du présent, en écho au silence de la Hermione du passé. A part pour tes devoirs, bien sûr, au moins une centaine de fois.

Elle rit, d'un rire nerveux. Elle ne regardait toujours pas Harry, qui se sentait nauséeux.

- Mais jamais pour mener ta guerre, pour partager ton fardeau. Tu ne m'avais jamais rien demandé… Alors, si tu le faisais maintenant… J'ai compris que c'était vrai. Que tu n'y survivrais pas.

Les derniers mots s'étranglèrent dans sa gorge, et Harry les devina plus qu'il ne les entendit. Dans un silence presque religieux, ils contemplèrent leurs homologues du passé. Sentant Hermione céder, Harry sentit les larmes monter. Elle se leva, fit le tour du bureau et se plaça à ses côtés, posant une main rassurante sur son épaule, signifiant la fin de son calvaire. Envahi par le soulagement, les épaules d'Harry s'affaissèrent et les larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues râpeuses. Emu, le Harry du présent ne vit pas sa Hermione se rapprocher de lui, et elle rappela sa présence en lui prenant la main. Il tourna la tête vers elle, bouleversé... Il se laissa entraîner, alors qu'elle les faisait sortir de son souvenir, revenant au présent.

* * *

Alors, pas trop déçu par la levée du mystère ?

Désolée du retard, mais je suis sur d'autres projets.. Mais ce serait dommage d'abandonner cette fic à 2 chapitres de sa fin, pas vrai ?


End file.
